


[Podfic] Being Liquid

by sophinisba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_aware, Genderqueer Character, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: rotaryphones's story read aloud: "When Teddy discovers a new way to be liquid, Victoire helps him to find stability."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Liquid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285360) by [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones). 



> Recorded for day four of pod_aware 2011:
> 
> Every podficcer has an accent; sometimes that accent matches that of the canon character, sometimes it doesn't. Every accent is special and brings something to the podfic, it represents the podficcer and reminds us just how diverse fandom can be. Come celebrate accents and learn more about them in podfic at on [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/7942.html) or [DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/4693.html).

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/HarryPotter/Being%20Liquid.mp3) | **Size:** 41 MB | **Duration:** 44 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/HarryPotter/Being%20Liquid%20audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 44 minutes

  
---


End file.
